User blog:Hulkofdoom/Parallels between Dawn and Battle
So far, from the plot points relased for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, there are many striking similarities to Battle. This makes me wonder how similiar Dawn will be to Battle. Here are some similairities and differences. Characters Caesar-Caesar: Obivoulsy Caesar from Dawn is meant to parallel Caesar from Rise. Cornelia-Lisa: Both are Caesar's wives and are the Queen of the Apes. River-Corneluis: Both are Caesar's sons. It seems that River is going to take a more active role in Dawn than Corneluis did in Battle, due to the fact that River is suppossed to be a teenager where Corneluis was just a little kid. Maurice-Virgil/The Lawgiver: Both wise orangutans who are Caesar's trusted advisers. Maurice could possibly become the next Lawgiver. The Lawgiver in Battle is seen teaching Apes and humans, and it is known that Maurice will teach Apes. Koba-Aldo: Koba is presumably the General of the Ape Army, though this has not been confirmed. Though we know that Koba will have involvement with the Ape military, and like Aldo will be extreml;y anti-human and will be bent on wiping them out. They are both the ape antagionists. Ofcoarse a magor difference between them is taht Koba is a Bonobo whereas Aldo is a Gorilla. Dreyfus-Mendez: They are both leaders of the survivig humans who live in the ruins of the city. They are both bent on the apes destruction, and are the human anatagionits in both films. There have been reports saying Dreyfus was called Governor, a direct link to Mendez. A key difference between the two is that Mendez was mutated by nuclear radiation, whereas Dreyfus was not. Plot Similarities Both films will take place after the Ape Revolution took place, and when Apes are begining to build their soceity and culture, and humans have been all but wiped out and are struggling to survive in the ruins of San Francisco. Ape Village: Just like in Battle, Caesar will have an Ape Council, Apes will be taught in schools and Apes will live by the sacred law Ape Shall Never Kill Ape. Humans/Mutants: '''The Humans in Dawn will most likely paralllel the mutants in Battle. Both living in the ruins of San Francisco. Based on old interviews withe Ruper Wyatt (Rise's former director/ Dawn's previous director), and trailer footage, humans in Dawn might be living underground for parts of the movie, just like in Battle. '''War: In Dawn there will be a huge Battle between Apes and Humans, just like in Battle. It seems as if Dawn may be the reverse of Battle in how the war starts. In Battle the war began with the Apes trespassing on the Humans, territory and the Humans reacting by later attacking the Apes. In Dawn of the Planet of the Apes we know the humans will initially trespass on the Apes land, but we don't know who will attack first. There were statements by the the cast of Dawn saying teh Ape village was burnt down, so it may be the humans. However we do know that eventually the Apes will attack the human city, and that will be presumably where the final battle takes place. Which is the opposite of Battle where the final Battle took place in the Ape Village . Plot Differences Humans: A key difference in Battle is that though the Ape Village is dominated by Apes humans are stilled incoperated into their society, which largely alters the makeup of their culture. One of Caesar's most trusted adviser, Mr. MacDonald, is a human. The humans living in the Ape Society in Battle will probably have little parallels, as their stance in Battle is complictae dby the existence of two types of humans, the huamns in the Ape Village and the Mutants. The humans in Dawn will probably parallel the mutants, instead of the acual humans. Though Caesar's friendship with Malcolm, in Dawn, could become similiar to Caesar's friendship with Mr.MacDonald. Nuclear War vs The Virus: In Battle humans were destroyed by nuclear warfare, whereas in Dawn they were destroyed by the Simian Flu. Alot of the humans mutant culture built around the bomb will be different than the humans culture effected by the virus. Though it is revelaed that in Dawn, after the virus humans spent years fighting eachother, which is similiar to the nuclear war aspect of the originals. Category:Blog posts